Proximal humerus fractures may be treated with angular stable implants inserted along a desired path into the head portion of the bone. In some cases, however, a distal end of the implant may penetrate the articular surface as the fracture heals, damaging the joint. Penetration may result in complications which require removal of the entire implant.